


Forbidden

by bluelilyrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“This doesn't mean I like you,” Skye told him, her voice not much more than a breathless whisper.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place sometime after **episode 1.03 “The Asset”** and contains scenes and language of a sexual nature.
> 
> This has been written for **The October Writing Challenge**.
> 
> * * *

“This doesn't mean I like you,” Skye told him, her voice not much more than a breathless whisper. 

“I didn't think it did,” Ward replied before he resumed kissing his way down the tender column of her throat. One hand was threaded through her hair while the fingers of the other slipped beneath the hem of her tank top to caress her lower back. 

In the back of her mind, she knew she should be concerned about them being caught since they were, after all, out in the open but the feel of Grant's lips working their magic on her skin was making her light-headed. Anyway, it was late and the gym area was dark. Her thoughts became even hazier when she felt his large, slightly calloused fingers begin massaging her breast. 

Cupping the back of his head, Skye directed his face back to hers and she moaned into his mouth when their lips fused together. Like him or not, she had to admit the guy was an amazing kisser. His tongue was hot and insistent as he slipped it between her parted lips and curled it around her own. 

“We shouldn't be doing this,” he murmured but instead of retreating, he instead pressed himself even closer, letting her feel every inch of him. 

“You want to stop?” Her own hands had crept under the front of his T-shirt and were exploring his warm flesh.

Ward shook his head. “No,” he replied without any hesitation, “but we can't do this here.” Lacing their fingers together, he led her out of the room. “C'mon.”

“Where are we going?”

He didn't answer. The less noise they made, the better. 

Upon reaching his room, he quickly pulled her inside and then shut and locked the door. Pressing her up against the cool metal, he ran his palms up and down her bare arms. 

Skye shivered at the intensity of his gaze as he watched her. Gripping the hem of his T-shirt, she began pushing it upwards and she unconsciously licked her lips as the sculpted planes of his chest came into view. 

He didn't waste any time in assisting her and within seconds his shirt was on the floor and her tank top quickly followed suit. 

“That feels so good,” she mumbled when he took a step towards her and pressed their chests together.

“Uh huh.” Ward growled in the back of his throat when he felt her pop the button on his pants before slowly lowering his zipper. He knew he should stop this now before they crossed that line but the words wouldn't form. When he'd seen her standing in the middle of the gym staring into space he should've turned around and gone in the opposite direction but there was something about her that called to him and he couldn't seem to ignore it. The next thing he'd known, he'd backed her up against a wall in the darkest corner of the room and was kissing the hell out of her.

He was brought back to the present when he felt her slim fingers wrap around his erection and begin pumping him in her fist. He wasn't going to last long if she kept that up. Stilling her, he ducked his head and stole another kiss. As he did so, he cupped her hips and brought her with him as he walked backwards towards his bed. 

Their kisses seemed to grow hotter... more visceral and they made fast work of stripping out of their remaining clothing. 

It was on Ward's lips to tell her how beautiful she looked as she lay naked on his bed, her dark hair fanned out over his pillow, but he managed to bite it back. He needed to remember this was just sex and that they were pretty much just using each other to work out their frustrations. It couldn't be anything else. 

He watched as she reached over and opened the top drawer of his nightstand and rooted around inside of it. He couldn't help grinning at the triumphant expression she wore when she held up a condom. She looked so damn hot as she ripped open the foil wrapper with her teeth and then offered the disc for him to take which he automatically did. He didn't fail to notice the darkening of her eyes as he sheathed his cock in the thin latex. 

If possible, he grew even harder when he saw her squeezing her thighs together and he couldn't wait another second to be with her. Climbing onto the bed, he parted her legs and situated himself between them. 

Their hands roamed everywhere they could reach as their mouths practically devoured one another. 

Skye rocked her hips in time with the movement of Ward's and she bit her lip to keep from moaning too loudly as the head of his cock rubbed back and forth along her cleft and repeatedly bumped her clit. She trembled with anticipation when he started kissing his way south but she halted him with a tug on his hair. “No,” she whispered, quickly adding, “I want to feel you inside me.”

He didn't need telling twice and crawling back up her body, pausing only to suck on each of her tight nipples, he sealed his mouth over hers and kissed her hard while his pointer and middle fingers slid along her slippery wet folds. 

She curled her fingernails into the rounded tops of his shoulders as the pleasure escalated. “Please...” she begged, hating herself for sounding so damn desperate. 

Slanting his mouth over hers, Ward swallowed her cries as he did as she requested and suddenly thrust inside of her in one deep stroke. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head when Skye tilted her pelvis slightly which allowed him to slide in even deeper. He couldn't remember anything ever feeling this good. 

The pace they set started off fairly slow and languorous as they both savoured the sensations of being so intimately joined but it soon picked up speed and saw them furiously rocking their hips into each other.

One of Skye's hands scrabbled for purchase in the centre of Ward's back while the other gripped the corner of the comforter she was lying upon. She could already feel the faint stirrings of her climax and, wanting him to come with her, she began flexing her feminine muscles around his thick shaft. 

“Fuck!”

She tried but failed to hide her amusement at the muffled expletive. 

“You like that, huh?”

“Don't stop,” was his only response.

Skye was only too happy to oblige and, knowing that they didn't have all night, she repeated the action until she felt his entire body seize up as his orgasm struck. Ward's hands were either side of her head, tightly fisting the pillow as he picked up the pace and pounded into her; wanting her to tip over the edge with him. 

He could tell that she was close and so, shifting his position slightly, he made sure to rub his pelvic bone against her clit which freed up his hands. Cupping her plump breasts, he kneaded them in time with each thrust of his hips causing her inner thighs to squeeze him in what he could only describe as a vice-like grip.

“God, yes!” she gasped, her fingertips digging into his tight butt. She was on the verge of a tremendous climax and her undoing was when he grazed the blunt edge of his teeth along her right nipple before sucking the sensitive little nub of flesh into his mouth. His semi-hard cock was still inside her and she could tell he was enjoying her orgasm just as much as she was from the incoherent sounds he was making. 

They lay there tangled together for long moments before she finally spoke. 

“I guess this is where it gets awkward now.” His face was buried in the nook between her neck and shoulder and she felt his chuckle puffing against her damp skin. 

“It doesn't have to be,” Ward replied. 

“No?”

“No.” Without saying anything else, he slowly slid out of her and got out of bed; heading for the en suite bathroom to dispose of the condom. 

Sitting up in bed, Skye covered herself with the comforter and hugged her knees. “Right, 'cause this isn't awkward at all,” she muttered. 

When he re-entered the room a minute or so later, he stood in front of her unashamedly naked and watched as a rosy blush infused her cheeks. “Never thought I'd ever see you do that.”

“Do what?”

“Blush.”

“I'm not,” she lied. It was something that rarely, if ever, happened but there was something about him standing there gloriously nude that made her feel like a... a naïve teenager or something. “I, uh, guess I'd better get back to my bunk.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. Picking up her scattered clothing, he handed them to her but made no move to turn around. He watched as she pulled on her tank top and sweatpants before running her fingers through her tangled hair. 

When her hand was on the door handle, Ward walked up behind her and lowered his head so his mouth was right by her ear. “I wish...”

Turning around to face him, Skye placed her pointer finger over his lips. “It's okay... it'll be our secret.” Opening the door, she was just about to walk through it when she spoke again. “You know what I said before... about this not meaning that I like you?”

“Yeah?”

“I might've lied,” she admitted, smiling cheekily at him before heading out and leaving him alone. 

He didn't even attempt to hide his own smile. 

_Fin_


End file.
